ryans_reality_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Endurance Ep. 3
|episodenumber = 3/?? |next = Endurance Ep. 4 |previous = Endurance Ep. 2 }} is the third episode of . Endurance Mission Endurance Mission - Welcome to your third Endurance Mission! For this mission you will be fighting to earn three things. The winning pair of this challenge will get the power to give out the Samadhi to another team as well as the Courage & Luck pieces. The Samadhi, a Buddhist term for contemplation, is rewarded to the team who wins each Endurance Mission along with the pyramid piece. That team has the option to give it to any other team they want, and what’s inside will seriously handicap the chosen team in the following day’s Temple Mission. For this challenge the teams will be competing over the control of an Idol. Having the idol at the end of the challenge means you win this Endurance Mission! After the host says GO the first person to type: :- Name - grabs the Idol. will be in possession of the idol. However, other teams can try and take the idol from you. Someone from another team can say: :- Name - attempts to steal Idol from - Person Holding Idol’s Name -. To defend the Idol the teammate of the person holding the idol must say: :- Name - holds on tightly to the Idol. If that person does not defend the Idol within 10 minutes of the other person’s attempt to steal, the person who tried to steal can write: :- Name- has successfully stolen the Idol. at which point that person now has control of the Idol. Temple Mission Temple Mission - Welcome to your first Temple Mission! A Temple Mission is one of two types of missions found on Endurance. This determines which team would send two other teams to the Temple of Fate; in the final three, it determines which team gets a guaranteed spot to compete in the Endurance Finals. Since the Black Team won the Endurance Mission and gave the Samadhi to the GREEN TEAM, they will have a disadvantage of have to defend themselves within 7 minutes of the post instead of 10. For this challenge one of you will be balancing on a platform in the ocean, while the other is on the beach with a sling shot. Your goal is to be the last team standing in the challenge. When the challenge begins the people with slingshots can: :- Name - slings ball at - Name -. The person who had a ball slung at them has 10 minutes to post: :- Name - balances. If they do not post within 10 minutes they will fall off their platform and that team will be out of the challenge. If you have slung a ball you must wait either the 10 minutes for that person to fall, or until the person balances to sling another ball. One member of your team will have the slingshots and the other will be the one on the platform. You must decide this in your team chats before the challenge.